All souls go to heaven
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Have you ever wonder what happens if you die in a different reality? Where do the souls go? Spock found the answer. Somtimes the universe screws it up. Slash.Drama.Romance.Spirk.ST 2009 reference and part of the plot based on it but focused on Spock Prime


**A/N:** Well, first I would like to thank T'key'la, her amound of GREAT stories were part of the inspiration to this fic (if you hadn't read her stories go and read them!). Then it was a prompt that ocurred to me today while I was travelling, I don't want to tell yo the prompt because I don't want to spoil you. This was written and translated in 5 hours. I was truly inspired as you can probably see.

I hope that you enjoy it...

* * *

.

.

**All souls go to heaven**

.

.

.

"Jim!" shouted McCoy entering the bridge.

Jim Kirk turned his head confused; asking himself what his friend was up to.

"Jim," he repeated once more when he reached the captain's chair, "how far are we from New Vulcan?" he completed as soon as he caught his breath.

Jim delayed to answer, staring at Bones doubtfully, so Spock took advantage and answered,

"Assuming we travel a warp speed factor 1, we would arrive after a period of three days. Why do you ask, doctor?" he asked barely lifting his eyes from his scanner.

"Then make it factor 5," and looking to Kirk, he added, "You need to get there as soon as possible."

.

"Jim…" he said in a broken whisper as soon as he saw the young captain arrive. "I'm glad you made it in time."

Jim watched with tender the old face. He had got to love that person, even when at the beginning he didn't trust him. Maybe it had been the mind meld at the beginning, or probably it had been the way in which he had learnt to love his younger counterpart. Maybe it was in response of all the love that he provided him with. Or probably it even didn't matter. The fact was that see him agonize in that bed tore his heart apart.

"Of course," he said, trying to avoid that the sob escaped trough his voice, "Not even all the Neros in all the line times could stop me from coming," the unruly tears shook behind the bars of the cage of his eyes, threatening to come out.

"It's all right, t'hy'la," he raise one hand to clean those tears that had been successful in their escape, but he changed his mind and put it down, being satisfied with clutching to those two hands that mixed with his.

While he did it, he looked his younger version. He wasn't sad that his time had come; actually, he was happy about it. At universe with two Spocks and only one Kirk was wrong, and now he could reunite with his Kirk, _his_ t'hy'la. All would be fixed and would be in its place once more, as it wasn't since that time in which he had lost his Kirk. And when he felt the presence of death, waiting for him at a side of his bed, he knew it was time to say the farewell words, and they came easily to his mouth, being the second time he pronounced them.

"I have been, and shall always be, your friend," he gently raised his hand to make the vulcan salute, "Live long and prosper."

Jim separated his fingers in response, putting them together with his friend's. He kept his eyes fixed upon the others until they were empty. His mouth trembled with all those words that he hadn't got to say.

"It's all right, he knew," said McCoy coming closer to his friend and putting an arm around him, "He knew."

And the tears went out of Jim's eyes as a runaway crow and the sobs owned his body. Jim had never faced death, not in that way, he had ran away from her, cheated her. When his father died he was barely an infant, he had to face the absence of somebody he had never knew. But this time it was different, it had been that who gave him self-confidence, that who made him believe he could be the best captain in all Starfleet, that who had loved him more that his own soul, that who had gave him the possibility to know the deepest of relationships.

Then, he raised his look and watched _his_ Spock. The face of the vulcan was imperturbable, but anyone who looked beyond that green skin and pointed ears and looked directly into the eyes will find the true.

"I'm sorry, t'hy'la. I'm sorry that you must go trough all this pain." Said those eyes.

At least, thought Jim, he now can be with his Kirk.

.

.

.

Spock Prime could only see a white light at a beginning, powerful and clean but it didn't blind him. And then, he felt a familiar presence that welcomed him, and as the light diminished so he could appreciate the colors in front of him, he asked,

"Mother?"

"Yes, my son," answered Amanda with a smile that enlightened his face.

"Mother," and Spock smiled back, here he didn't have the pressure of any kind of mixed heritage, he was free.

"Welcome, my son."

"Thank you," he answered.

And despite that he still had the ability to stop his emotion to go trough his face, to a human mother those details don't go unnoticed, not even trough realities and timelines. So she noticed the anxiety he son had of looking for that only person that valued a whole universe.

A shadow crossed Amanda's face.

"What's wrong, mother?"

Amanda hesitated, no mum wish to be the one to give sufferings to her own son.

"Where is Jim?" he asked.

The silence continued, but the persistent look of his son finally made her talk.

"He is with the rest, in the world of living," she answered.

Doubt was reflected upon Spock's eyes and in his left eyebrow.

"But where is _my_ Jim?"

"He is not here… This is a different reality, he is in the paradise where he belongs."

The vulcan capacity to accept the unchangeable failed in Spock. Because he couldn't be apart of his t'hy'la, not for ever. No. Amanda wanted to clean the tears of his son and comfort him, because no matter what, not even realities, he still was his son. But tears didn't fall. Because Spock had learn to suffer in silence, because he just couldn't believe it.

Because their enterprise couldn't end like this. In a for always never. Because everything was wrong, because he didn't believe it. How could it be possible? It was just illogical that after so many obstacles overcame together, after so many times of meeting over and over again, even trough death, they were finally defeated by the universe. Was it that that force that pointed that they had to be together, that even in different realities where everything seemed to be wrong they found each other, was wrong; and now they had to live in separated paradises, simply to never be together again? This was not paradise; it was hell, thought Spock.

And very, very far away, in the same paradise doors where Spock received the news from his mother, James T. Kirk cried bitterly. Because the souls in heaven can see it all. Kirk touched the air, where he loved one should be.

"T'hy'la" he cried.

And the words found a hole in time and space, and traveled where they needed to be heard. Spock turned around and raised his hand in the ear.

"T'hy'la," he answered, and even though his words didn't found that hole, they found another way, the one of the heart.

And Spock and Kirk stayed with the hands raised in the vulcan salute, touching without touching, feeling close but far away.

And it is that sometimes, the universe screws it up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, it ends here. Maybe I'll write a sequel. But the chances are minimal because I want to focus in my House M.D. fic, "When the enemies unite" and then try to start writing my book. Sorry, START writing my novel, I've gotta think positive and secure. However I may be writing some Spirk oneshots.

The other part of my inspiration was that I just simply love TOS, so for me the best part of the 2009 movie is Spock Prime. And even though I have some things I dislike about the movie (Uhura having a more protagonic role than for example Chekov or Scotty, Obviously the Spock/Uhura (what the heck?) and badass Kirk, yeah, I like more the intelectual Kirk as in TOS). However I love the possibilitie of a new universe that it offers as in Spock Prime. He has so much drama, just he being there provides the drama. And I'm a drama lover. So I think the rest of my fic now is self-explanotory.

And I should really be studying because I have a mid-term in less than a week, and the other one in a week and three days. But I couldn't let go the inspiration, it's been a while since I sit in my computer and just write two pages.

If you review I'll aprecciate even if i don't answer back. But I always want to give good replies, showing how grateful and glad I am, so I leave for later when I'm sure that I can make a proper response. But then I forget, yes, I have no memory!

But still, in case I forget to reply, thanks for reading!

PS: I still need a beta-reader, my fandoms are Shwatsonlock, Hilson and of course Spirk, if you like only one of them it's okay. But I know I make mistakes during translations and I want to improve myself so I need help. Probably I'm going to keep it Hilson for a while, but there my be some Spirks. I kind of left behind Shwatsonlock, but right know I'm too into Spirk and my Hilson pet-project... Oh, and I never had a beta-reader but I know I need one! XD


End file.
